Are You Trying To Deduce Me?
by OfTardisesAngelsandScarves
Summary: Sherlock runs across someone at a crime scene, and they present some difficulties. Sherlock/Supernatural crossover, based off a Tumblr post!


The night was a nice one for once; stars were clear, the sky was clear, temperature pleasant.

Perfect for investigating a late night murder.

Sherlock strolled up to the scene with his hands in his pockets. Police lights illuminated the nearby buildings and soft rain fell to the concrete. Of course everyone had umbrellas up. Why wouldn't they? Lestrade walked up to Sherlock with a file in hand and his inspector face on.

"This is the strangest murder I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot of weird ones." he said. Handing Sherlock the file he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "At 10:45 PM last night there was a bright white light seen out of the window of one of the tenants. She came outside to find this man, with a stab wound to the abdomen. But here's the weird part - there was a long black imprint of angel wings underneath him, stretching from under the shoulder blade up onto the edges of both the buildings on either side."

"Hmm." was all Sherlock said in response to the inspector's description as he thumbed through all the papers. The man was about in his 30's, in a clean suit. An imprint of wings elongated from his body to the buildings. This was a very interesting case indeed. "Show me to the scene."

Lestrade led him around the corner and under the police tape. Police milled about the scene, which made Sherlock a bit agitated since they were messing up the evidence. To his great surprise another man was looking at the crime. He wore a mid-length trenchcoat, with blue eyes and ruffled brown hair. His face was one of concentration which crinkled the edges of his eyes.

"Where did he come from?" Sherlock questioned, pointing to the man.

"Oh he's with the FBI from America. They've been investigating these deaths because there were murders just like this one from the US." Lestrade explained. "Although I don't why they even bother, I doubt they'll even catch the guy." With this, he left Sherlock to do his own scan of the scene while he went inside to talk to the one witness.

Now a little more knowledgeable of the newcomer, Sherlock stepped forward to examine the body. He stood casually by the man, who turned to look at him.

"Sherlock Holmes. I suspected you would be here, given your reputation for strange murders." he said. Sherlock was shortly taken aback by this but then again he might just be a reader of John's blog.

"Yes. Who would you be?"

"My name is Castiel, and I'm an angel of the Lord."

Alright then. Weird FBI agent. Sherlock scanned Castiel over to deduce him, but this was where he ran into a little problem. There were no traces of anything on him. No dog hairs on his trousers, no marks or stains on his shirt or coat, nothing on his face. Completely clean. Sherlock scrunched up his nose and puckered his lips. This was a huge annoyance.

"What's wrong with you? I mean I can't see anything on you! What could you be? A lawyer, no you'd still have marks on you... a clerk? No you'd probably have people's hair on you..."

The whole time while Sherlock babbled on with his guesses, Castiel cocked his head to the side and scrunched his eyes, making a puppy face.

"I see you're having difficulty deducing me. And why are you making that face? Have you eaten something sour, I believe this is the reaction that results from that." Castiel commented. Sherlock spluttered and looked around to make sure no one was watching his problem. He continued staring at Castiel, struggling to draw even a trace of a conclusion from his appearance.

"I can't believe this. Who are you?" Sherlock said. He fixed Castiel with one of his famous glares. But it didn't faze him, not one bit.

"I'm an angel of the Lord. That's all I am. Although I'm also an FBI agent, it's... quite entertaining." Castiel replied. Suddenly his phone rang, and he answered it. After a few exchanged words he clicked off and put it back. "It was nice meeting you." he said to Sherlock. Then all of a sudden he disappeared. Just like that.

Sherlock gazed wide eyed at the spot where the man had once stood, then he went over to Lestrade and asked him for an orange shock blanket. To take home. And use for about a week.


End file.
